TMNT: The Setup
by Dinosaur Mercenary
Summary: Sequel to TMNT: An Enemy Acquired. The turtles were framed for a crime they would never commit. While they hurried to uncover the truth behind the assassination, the matter was not simple.
1. Introduction

Agent Bishop of the EPF (Earth Protection Force) found out that the DNA samples of the four mutant ninja turtles were stolen. It was revealed that someone had broken into their underground base in New York deactivated the security systems and took out a number of commandos.

On TV, there was a news story that shocked Bishop and the four actual turtles. President Georges Montague of Dregovia, a French-speaking country, was assassinated by a mutant turtle resembled Leonardo who wore a blue mask and equipped with twin katana. As Bishop had once fought alongside the turtles in the battle of New York against the demon Shredder, he rationalized that the turtles would not be the ones to have broken in.

Though April O'Neil began to help clear the turtles' names, VSSE (Vital Situation Swift Elimination) could give her and the turtles two days to uncover the truth about the assassination before the four brothers surrender themselves and submit to the government of Dregovia.


	2. Stage 1 - Kantaris' Yacht

April O'Neil, an agent of V.S.S.E. and close friend of the turtles, infiltrated a yacht owned by Kantaris who was the leader of a criminal organization. She was caught when discovering something important.

"Thank you Zeus darling, I see you finally found her," said Kantaris when her loyal bodyguard Zeus Bertrand brought April. Kantaris now wearing bikini got up from her arm chair, "I've been reading your emails, Ms. O'Neil. One you sent to V.S.S.E and the other for your turtle friends for help."

"You got away before, but they'll get you this time," April spoke in a strong tone.

"You think so? We'll see about that," said Kantaris predicting that she would not be caught. "Take our little spy to the engine room."

Zeus dragged April and locked her up near the engine room.

* * *

In the turtle's lair in New York, Casey had arrived planning their rescue mission.

"You arrived just on time," Raphael spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"What's the plan?" the man asked.

Donatello had the map loaded up in the computer and got the location according to the email April sent them, "This is where Kantaris' yacht is."

"Not that bitch again!" said Raphael.

"April must have found something to clear our names," Leonardo spoke as he knew his assumption was right. "Either by air or water, the guards will become aware of our presence."

"We'll have to split up. Mikey and I will use a hang glider. You, Raph, and Casey will use the Sewer Sled to get to the yacht via water. I'll let you borrow this," Donatello handed his PDA to his brother. "It's connected to the GPS."

"Casey, you can have this," Michelangelo tossed a pistol to his friend.

"Great, now I have to fight gunmen as well," the man muttered as he placed the pistol into his belt. The former vigilante also strapped in his golf bag containing baseball bats, hockey sticks, and golf clubs.

Donatello and Michelangelo also took the guns and bazooka that they got from the mission in the hotel.

* * *

Two men were patrolling the deck: one man was wearing a blue suit, gloves, and black boots. The other man wore white T-shirt, shorts, black boots, and a blue beret. Michelangelo and Donatello were spotted in their hang glider looking a place to land.

"There they are," the man in white spoke as he began firing his pistol on the turtles.

"There, get them," the man in blue joined in. The men wearing blue were always inaccurate.

The two brothers landed into the safe zone and Donatello folded his glider.

On the other side, "There! Shoot them!" another man in white ordered as he and two men in blue suits opened fire at Leonardo, Raphael, and Casey in the Sewer Sled. When the sled came to a stop, Casey returned the fire on the gunmen causing one of them fall off into the ocean.

Michelangelo gave a jump kick on the man in blue suit and Donatello gave the man in white an overhead bash with his bo staff.

After the five friends regrouped, they climbed up into the roof. Before entering the vent, they were surrounded by men in black having the insignia of Kantaris organization on their chest. "Those must be the Kantaris ninjas you told us about," said Casey.

"Ever since the Foot was acquired by Kantaris," Leonardo spoke as he remembered.

Raphael caught the enemy ninja's weapons with his sai, Leonardo clashed blades with his opponents, Donatello and Michelangelo swiped them. As for Casey, he was a match to the ninjas due to his karate lessons from Khan, former devotee of the Foot. The former vigilante used his aluminum bat to block the blades and batted the ninjas. Once the rooftop was clear, the four friends proceeded to the control room.

Leonardo threw in smoke pellets on one side to smoke the men so that he and his friends could enter. The turtles dodged the gunshots especially from the men in red suits that were more accurate than the men in blue. While Casey fired his pistol on the gunmen, the turtles used melee on the gunmen who were smoked. Casey shot some of the men in yellow suits before they could escape. Leonardo uppercut a man in blue suit, Raphael did a head-spin kick on multiple men in blue, Michelangelo swiped multiple men in blue with his nunchakus, and Donatello took down one man in red suit with his bo staff. With the room cleared, Donatello hacked into the security system shutting them down and found April's location. "I got April's location; we have to get to the engine room."

"Man, I'm starving," Michelangelo muttered feeling his stomach growling. He took rockets and machine gun ammo from the dead men in yellow suits.

The four friends went through the hallway and there were three men in grey. They wore helmets and equipped with bullet-proof shields.

Michelangelo used a sliding kick on the men with shields so that Donatello and Casey could finish them with bo staff and aluminum baseball bat respectively. Raphael unleashed a combination of punches and kicks on the last man. "You'll need those," said Raphael as he and brother took the shields.

"Great, a bullet-proof shield will come in handy," Casey spoke as he picked one up.

Another group of Kantaris ninjas jumped down to action and the ninjas that had bo staff threw shurikens (ninja stars) at the turtles. Casey blocked those with the shields and then charged with his bat. The vigilante also used his shield to block the katanas of the other ninjas. The ninjas all found themselves punched, kicked, swiped, and batted.

When the turtles and his friend turned left, "Halt!" a man in red came out along with a white shirt and the others in blue suits. The men all had their pistols readied. The man in red fired what he got at Leonardo but the shield took all the shots so that the turtle was unharmed. The lead turtle smote the man with the shield followed with a knee kick and a punch in the face. Michelangelo shot another man in yellow before he fled. From the dead man, he obtained machine gun ammo. Donatello, Raphael, and Casey handled the other men in blue. The turtles and the vigilante also used melee on another group of ninjas.

Michelangelo entered a kitchen, "Hey I invite you to dinner." It was a chef, "What are you doing here?"

"I could use some snack," said the turtle.

"Not! Not!" the chef attacked Michelangelo with a kitchen knife.

"We're coming, Mikey," said Donatello as he, his brothers, and friend kept the gunmen and ninjas at bay.

"You got to be joking," Casey spoke as he saw a man in orange vest and green trousers holding a bazooka. Leonardo instantly jump kicked the man preventing him from firing the weapon.

"Don't you have food uncooked?" Michelangelo taunted the chef as the turtle dodged every swing.

"When there are intruders like you," said the chef. The turtle managed to knock the chef unconscious with multiple swipes from his nunchaku.

After the kitchen was cleared, Michelangelo ate the cooked food as Casey and the other turtles left and turned right. Casey batted the man in blue suit in front of them while the three turtles jumped downstairs taking down the other gunmen. More gunmen arrived to the scene via ropes and one of them was wearing a black vest, yellowish-brown cap and trousers carrying a machine gun.

"Machinegun!" Donatello shouted as the machine gunner fired a barrage of bullets in 180 degrees in attempt to hit the three turtles and vigilante. Donatello took cover behind one of the doors whereas Leonardo, Raphael, and Casey blocked the bullets. As the machine gunner was reloading, Donatello jumped and gave him an overhead bash with his bo staff.

"Where are they?" asked a man in white shirt.

"There!" a man in blue turned to Michelangelo instead as the three gunmen turned to the turtle. The turtle swept two of the men and knocked the other man in blue off.

"Raaaaaaah!" the man screamed as he fell to his death.

"Get them!" it was a man in red. Michelangelo did a combination of swipes with his nunchaku on the man in red and a man in yellow. From the man in yellow, he obtained machinegun ammo. From the unconscious machine gunner, he took the machine gun.

"We're closing into the engine room," said Donatello according to his PDA.

As they entered, a muscled man wearing a green vest, beret, and trousers came out. "Let's see you try and save your spy girlfriend. Come on! Bring it on!"

Zeus fired his machinegun at the turtles and Michelangelo engaged him in a gunfight of machinegun vs. machinegun. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Casey kept the ninjas and other gunmen busy especially the men with shields busy. Michelangelo gunned down another machine gunner and a few men in yellow. Both Zeus and Michelangelo fired at each other and dodged the bullets.

"Grenade!" Donatello shouted as Zeus hurled a stick grenade at the other turtles and vigilante. The five friends all jumped out of the way and Zeus prepped another stick grenade. Michelangelo aimed his machinegun carefully and fired a barrage of bullets hitting both Zeus and the projectile. The explosion killed Zeus as a result of backfire.

The turtles took all the ammo from the area and proceeded to find April. They heard a lot of banging and Leonardo kicked the door open. It was April being tied up and her mouth taped.

"April, are you alright?" Casey asked as he took the tape off from her mouth and Leonardo cut the ropes.

"Yeah, I'm alright," April spoke in a glad tone. "A clone scientist in Dregovia named Drew Drakken was involved with the assassination of president Montague. You four should go and find him."

There was an explosion, "We have to get out of here," Leonardo ordered.

"Man, I hate that bitch!" Raphael muttered.

"I'm not done with you turtles, you're in the eyes of the world," Kantaris laughed maliciously when she watched the turtles and their friends escape via the Sewer Seld. She had left the yacht secretly on a boat.


	3. Stage 2 - Dregovia Laboratory

V.S.S.E. had the four turtles hiding in a crate that had holes drilled for oxygen. Once the crate was loaded into a cargo plane of D.H.L., a co-pilot said, "Welcome to Dregovia, turtles. Hopefully you won't kill our president this time eh. I say we're friends of April and Casey. They told us all about you four."

"You're delivering us to Drakken?" Leonardo asked.

"We know where Drakken's lab is, we'll take you there right now," the pilot replied as the aircraft began taking off and flew to Dregovia.

When the aircraft was approaching Drakken's laboratory structure, the co-pilot prepared the parachute, "You're on your own, boys. Au revoir." The crate was being let out and landed into the rooftop of the building.

The turtles got out and went through the vent into the control room. Donatello found that the security systems were deactivated, "That's weird."

"I think Drakken is expecting us," said Leonardo.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Michelangelo muttered.

"Let's find him and get this over with," Raphael spoke in an impatient tone.

The turtles arrived at an arena and lights were shone on them. They saw a white-haired scientist who was not old in the window. "You finally found us eh. Too bad for you," he laughed in a malicious tone.

"It's Drakken," Leonardo spoke with certainty. The four turtles began facing clone counterparts that revealed themselves to them. The clones were accompanied by a group of men covered in black wearing grey armor, boots, as well as mask with red goggles and equipped with gauntlets that had steel claws on their right hands. Leonardo blocked the claws and the katanas of the clone counterpart. The actual lead turtle managed to perform split kick on the clone and a claw man. Leonardo managed to cut the claws off from the gauntlets handling the claw men with ease, and then he decapitated his clone counterpart.

Raphael caught the claws with the prongs of his sai then pushed them back. The actual turtle in red mask unleashed a series of punches and kicks on the claw men. Raphael and his clone counterpart locked prongs with each other. The actual red-masked turtle managed to push him backwards and uppercut him. Raphael jumped and spiked his clone counterpart with both of his sai finishing him off.

Donatello blocked the bo staff of his clone counterpart then uppercut him. The purple-masked turtle then took out the claw men and his clone counterpart using geometric patterns. Leonardo joined in decapitating Donatello's clone counterpart.

Michelangelo spun his nunchaku like fans then swiped the claw men but was countered by his clone counterpart. The actual orange-masked turtle did a sliding kick knocking his clone counterpart into the floor and Raphael finished him with a twin-sai plunge.

At the second the fight ended, Drakken fled the room but the actual turtles pursued him. In the hallway, he stopped as he talked to a man wearing black glasses, red collared shirt, purple tie, and black trouser; on his left arm was a Gatling gun. "They'll never know the truth," said Drakken.

The man gunned the scientist down, "You're dismissed from your services." The man left instantly and took a chopper parked on the rooftop.

The turtles heard the gunfire and hurried. They found the dying Drakken in the floor and blood began flowing out from the holes. "He double-crossed me," said Drakken.

"Who?" Leonardo demanded.

"Get him … He's at Les Aura … An island … Les Aura," Drakken gave the turtles what he knew in his last breathe without telling them the name of the murderer before passing away.

The turtles went to Drakken's office and got the location of Les Aura. They also learned that the murderer who killed Drakken was called Wild Dog, leader of an organized criminal syndicate Wild Dogs.

* * *

Hours after the turtles left for Les Aura, the Earth Protection Force squad and Agent Bishop arrived to Drakken's laboratory. He recovered the DNA sample and learned that Wild Dog was behind the theft earlier.


	4. Stage 3 - Les Aura Mine

The four turtles traveled to Les Aura via a speedboat. Leonardo opened a lid of what appeared to be a trash bin, "There's a passageway."

"It won't lead us to the sewers," Donatello spoke with certainty.

"I don't care where it will lead, we'll find out," Raphael spoke in an impatient and was the first to enter. The other turtles jumped in and the four slid all the way to a passage way underground.

"I wonder what this place is," Michelangelo muttered. "Oww," Raphael smacked him.

"Quiet," Leonardo ordered.

They leaned against the wall and Leonardo peaked on his left. There were two men wearing white shirts underneath as well as black boots and glasses: one was wearing blue uniform and beret whereas the other was wearing red cap, brown shirt, and yellow pants. They were all facing towards the turtles.

"Looks like stealth isn't working this time," Leonardo made his decision as they began taking the frontal assault.

"There!" the men began open firing. The brown shirt was slightly more accurate than the men in blue uniform but less accurate then the man in red uniform. Raphael smote the man in red with his shield followed by kicks, punches, and bashes from his shield; the same techniques were applicable on another man in blue uniform.

Michelangelo swiped a claw man and another man in blue with his nunchakus. Leonardo unleashed bashes and kicks on the brown shirt while Donatello jabbed the man in blue with his bo staff. The blue-masked turtle took down a man wearing blue uniform who also wore a blue helmet and carrying a shield with his left hand. Donatello swiped another man in blue and a man in yellow. From the man in yellow, the purple-masked turtle took rockets.

"There they are! Get them!" another brown shirt was calling. Raphael plunged another man with shield, Donatello did an overhead bash on one man in blue, and Michelangelo jumped over the second man in blue then knocked him off sending the man falling to his death. Leonardo rushed to the brown shirt finishing him with smites and kicks, he also did the same to a man wielding stick grenades who wore green trousers as well as orange vest and beret.

"Fire!" another man in blue jumped on the tower followed by another man wielding a handgun who had the same dress code as the grenadier. The man in orange vest was just as inaccurate as the men in blue. Donatello and Michelangelo jumped on the men in the tower while Raphael plunged another man in red.

As the turtles ran through the walkway of the tower, "Where did they go?!" a man shouted in a distance. Leonardo knocked a man in blue off from the walkway before taking down a man in red whereas Michelangelo unleashed a helicopter kick on another grenadier, a man in blue, and a brown shirt that were on a platform.

After the turtles took an elevator down, "There they are!" a man shouted. Unfortunately, the men were far away down. Donatello and Michelangelo had to use their handguns to take them down. Leonardo and Raphael tried going ahead, but were intercepted by a rocket. The two brothers evaded the explosive and Leonardo called out, "Mikey, Donny, help us out!"

Donatello shot a man wielding a bazooka who wore a reddish-brown outfit and Michelangelo took down another brown shirt. When their eldest brother called out, "Mikey, you go ahead."

"Man that's a lot of guys with bazookas," Michelangelo muttered as he faced three men with bazookas.

"Fire!" a man with bazooka shouted as he and the other two prepared their shots. The orange-masked turtle shot two bazooka men with his handguns at one time before shooting down the third. Donatello picked off the other men in blue before joining his brother. The brothers with quickly took down the next three bazooka men. Leonardo and Raphael jumped to a bridge taking down two men in red, three men in blue, a brown shirt, and four men with shields. Donatello and Michelangelo gunned down the other men in blue who were not in the bridge along with a man in red and a brown shirt.

After the area was cleared, Leonardo and Raphael rejoined his brothers who found a door. As they entered through the door, "It's a warehouse," Donatello commented seeing a lot of cargo.

The men shouted, "There!"

"Halt!"

Out of the elevator were two men with shields and brown shirt while a man in red and a man in blue held position in the elevator. Inside the warehouse, more clawmen would jump down to try melee the turtles. They were easy to be taken down by the turtles.

"Donny, Mikey, you two take the walkway. Raph and I will clear the ground floor," Leonardo spoke with plan. He and Raphael first used melee to take out the men with shields and the brown shirt before proceeding to the elevator. Leonardo punched the man in red and Raphael smote the man in blue. When they turned to their backs, there was a machine gunner wearing a blue scarf above his forehead and green outfit. The two brothers used their shields to block the bullet barrage before Leonardo uppercut the machine gunner. Leonardo and Raphael used melee attacks on every man in ground floor.

Michelangelo used sliding kick on a man in yellow in front of him and gunned down another man in yellow in the walkway far away. Donatello and Michelangelo gunned down the other men in the walkway.

"Halt!" a man whose dress code was similar to the grenadiers wielding an iron pole jumped down. Donatello swiped him with his bo staff while Michelangelo gunned down another man in yellow and a man with bazooka.

After they took another elevator down, "Freeze!" a brown shirt was holding them at gun point. He turned and run instead, he was being slammed by a large hook from behind. The turtles regrouped and cleared the area of the remaining men before proceeding through the door.

The turtles entered into a laboratory and there was a brown shirt shouting, "Freeze!" Raphael took him down instantly.

"There! Shoot them!" more brown shirts appeared along with a man in red and a claw man. Leonardo and Raphael blocked all the bullets with their shields while Donatello and Michelangelo gunned down the man in red and some of the brown shirts. Raphael used head-spin kick on a brown shirt and the clawman. Leonardo unleashed a series of punches and kicks on the brown shirts.

As the turtles proceeded, there were more brown shirts accompanied by a few men in red and clawmen. They found themselves hit by melee and bullets.

Two men dressed similar to grenadiers equipped with iron poles jumped down. "How pathetic," Raphael commented as he caught the pole with his sai, and then lunged to push him. The turtle in red mask finished him off with a punch in the face. Leonardo cut the pole into two before using a knee kick on the man followed by another kick.

The turtles proceeded to slightly open area where there were seven men in blue along with the brown shirts and a couple of red shirts. Leonardo and Raphael took out the men in blue while Donatello and Michelangelo gunned down the brown shirts and men in red.

The turtles made it to a large area and heard, "Let's see how you fare against my toy, turtles. Hahahahahaha."

"Show yourself, Wild Dog!" Leonardo shouted but the murderer did not appear.

"You got to be kidding me," said Michelangelo.

"What the shell is that?" Raphael demanded.

"It's a tank," Donatello spotted a tank entering the scene. The tank fired its cannon and the turtles managed to dodge the shot. On the tank's sides were machineguns that fired everywhere with a probability of hitting the turtles.

"This opponent is beyond the both of us. Donny, Mikey, take that out!" Leonardo ordered as he knew melee would be useless against the armored vehicle.

Donatello and Michelangelo fired their bazookas on the tank destroying it.

The four turtles approached an elevator and were armed due to the possibility that Wild Dog would be in it. As the elevator doors opened, it was a man the turtles did not expect.

"It cannot be," Leonardo spoke as he could not believe his eyes.

"Mr. President but how?" Michelangelo asked.

"How can you survive decapitation?" Donatello asked.

"I'm just as surprised as you four are. For some reason, they never executed me. They kept me alive as a hostage instead," said the president who revealed to be real.

"So the dead president was a fake one," said Michelangelo. "Ow." Raphael smacked him.

"This world is the richest source in plutonium and they're mining lots of it to arm nuclear missiles," the president informed.

"So this is a mine," said Donatello.

"I overheard some of the guards' conversations. Wild Dog and his organization were hired by Billy Kirk, the descendant of Edward Kirk who discovered 3rd energy. Billy was responsible for kidnapping the American president's daughter and demanded lordship of United Nations in exchange for the safety of her and this world. He'll either kill her or destroy the world with a nuclear holocaust. I'll inform V.S.S.E of what's going on," the president informed the turtles and was willing to help clear their names of the wrongdoing.

"Mr. President, we should get you …" Leonardo offered to escort him back but was being cut off.

"No thank you. You must stop Billy and Wild Dog before it's too late. I'll find another way out of here," the president politely turned down their offer and gave them their next mission.

The turtles exited the elevator and took a space shuttle to the lair of Billy and Wild Dog.

**Author's Notes**

This story will be followed by the upcoming story "Time Crisis: Across the Universe." The four turtles won't be alone in their confrontation with Billy Kirk and Wild Dog.


End file.
